


Out of place

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: There's something in autopsy that shouldn't be there.





	Out of place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto cringed as Owen held up the object. Try and talk your way out of this one, Jones, he thought bleakly. He supposed that the truth really didn't matter at this point.

'You know, I put up with a lot around here,' began Owen. 'I put up with Tosh and her obsession about things I don't even begin to understand, I suffer through Gwen's inane stories about her boyfriend, and I face the fact that I have to live with Jack and all his, um,' he struggled for the word he was looking for.

'Histrionics? Innuendo? Proclivities?' Ianto supplied.

'All of the above,' confirmed Owen. 'But I draw the line at this. I don't care what you two get up to when I'm not here, but I'll thank you not to leave evidence of it around the hub, specifically in my autopsy bay. I get enough stuff down here to make a grown man sick as it is.'

There was no point in trying to argue with him. It was probably enough that all he was getting was a light tongue lashing, and that no doubt one day, he and Jack might do something worthy of it.

The object still hung limply from the end of Owen's pen.

'I don't suppose it's worth saying that's not my,-'

'I don't care whether it's yours or Jack's. It's the last time it comes down here. I'd say I'll have to disinfect the place, but God knows you probably already have.'

Ianto studied the object again. It definitely wasn't his, and he couldn't remember Jack owning anything like it. Although it was rather nice, all things considered, and the rich red colour really did tickle his fancy. Next time he was out shopping he might just go hunting for something similar.

'Well,' Owen said, interrupting his thoughts, 'are you going to stand there all day or are you going to take them?'

'Er,' He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Gwen, dashing down the spiral stairs. 'I've been looking for those!' She quickly grabbed them and tucked them away by her side.

Owen raised his eyebrows so far they almost disappeared into his hairline. 'Care to explain yourself PC Cooper?'

Gwen flushed almost as red as the pair of silk boxers clutched in her hand. 'Rift duty was so boring the other night, so Rhys came over with tiramisu. Then, you know, we just sort of...' she left the rest of the sentence hanging.

Owen and Ianto both stood there in stunned silence. Ianto, because he hadn't thought anyone other than him and Jack got up to that sort of thing on a quiet night monitoring the rift, and Owen, because he thought he must be the only one not getting any action, and that he might very well now have to disinfect the room. On both counts, it just seemed wrong.

'Right, uh, anyone for coffee?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah,' Owen replied, 'and I think I hear Jack calling me from his office. Better go see what he wants.'

The pair of them quickly disappeared from the autopsy bay, leaving Gwen alone with the naughty underwear. No one would ever speak of the incident ever again.


End file.
